


Pokoli Kanadai

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Mi történik, ha egy kanadai megunja magányát?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hell of a Canadian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195842) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim). 



> Nos, gyermekeim, ez a történetecske a rettenetes és szabad fordítása a szintén általam íródott angol párhuzamának, melynek címe "One Hell of a Canadian".
> 
> Először gondolkoztam azon, hogy teljesen átírom - hisz magyarul klasszisokkal jobban fogalmazok, mint angolul -; de aztán eszembe ötlött, hogy az nem lehetne nevezhető fordításnak, illetőleg akkor nagy valószínűséggel az angolt dobnám a kukába úgy ahogy van - melyet pedig nem szándékozok, lévén az az egyik első próbálkozásom a hossszabb ficik terén.
> 
> Tehát minden felelősség az enyém, plusz még kettő - így fogadjátok szeretettel, hosszú cívódás után itt is olvasható magyarul is.

Nos, egy nap felkeltem, s belenéztem a tükörbe, magamat szemlélve. Gondolkoztam kicsit, meg ilyesmi és konklúzióra jutottam. Magányos vagyok. De élek. Szükségem van egy barátra, de nincs szükségem egy barátra. Boldog vagyok egyedül is. Persze némi társaság igazán jó lenne...

Igen, tudom. Kissé szánalmas vagyok, de ez ellen nem tudok mit tenni. Valami drasztikus lépést kellene tennem. Szükségem van valakire. Úgy értem, a lelkem is eladnám ezért...

Ez az! El fogom adni a lelkem! Az.. ördögnek? Most komolyan? Most szórakozok? Nyilván. Nincs semmi olyan dolog, mint "Ördög" vagy Lucifer vagy akármi... Tudom. De meg kell próbálnom. Meg tudom próbálni. Meg tudom csinálni. Kanada vagyok. Talán mások azt hiszik gyenge vagy szánalmas vagyok. Talán az is vagyok. De... A tény, hogy én számukra láthatatlan vagyok, a fő oka, amiért ezt meg kellene tennem. Tehát, meg tudom csinálni. És ha megpróbálom, de nem működik, akkor semmi se fog történni. Szó szerint. A dolgok csak folytatódnak majd a szokás szerint.

És ha működik... Nos, akkor lesz társaságom. De lelkem nem.

Egyébként is... kinek kell lélek?

Meg fogom idézni őt, vagy valami ilyesmi. Talán segítséget kellene kérnek... mondjuk... Angliától? Nem. Tudom, hogy tudna segíteni ezzel. De nem akarom a segítségét. Meg tudom egyedül is oldani. Ahogy mindig. Még a gyermekkoromban is, a szüleim... Franciaország és Anglia csak Amerikával beszélt és játszott. Engem nagyrészt figyelmen kívül hagytak már akkor is. Mint mostanság... Milyen gyönyörű élet, úgy értem, család... Minden...

De ki is vagyok én, hogy bármit is mondjak, én csak a kicsi, gyenge, láthatatlan Kanada vagyok. Senkit se érdeklek. De miért is lepődök meg ezen? Miért fáj? Úgy gondoltam, hogy mostanra már hozzászoktam ehhez. Nos,... hogy mekkorát tévedtem!

Tehát, vissza a tervhez. Igen, ezt a cuccot határozottan nevezhetem tervnek. Azt hiszem megvan még Anglia egyik régi varázskönyve. Gondolom néha vannak előnyei a láthatatlanságomnak.

Kerestem ezt a bizonyos könyvet, mikor is kezembe akadt helyette egy régi fotóalbum. Sírnék, de nem megy. Nincs több könny, ezt ígértem magamnak, miután Kumajiro elhagyott. A saját házi állatom is... Mily kegyetlen ez a világ. Mindig is a legjobbat akartam mindenkinek, és reméltem a legjobbat, hogy az Univerzum gyönyörű és kedves, csupán egy kissé félreértett. Nos, többé már nem. Egyre keményebb leszek, ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy életben maradjak. Végülis Kanada vagyok. A magány nem állíthat meg. Kegyetlen szavak sem bánthatnak. Voltam sebesült, sérült, de tudod, ismét talpon vagyok. Legyőzhetetlen vagyok.

Miután a kukába dobtam azt a rettenetes albumot, folytattam a keresést.

És megtaláltam! Egy kicsit poros, de használható. Kinyitottam, és elolvastam a fekete mágiás szavakat, melyek egy halott nyelven íródtak. Nem tudom hogyan, de el tudtam olvasni. Eh, nem is zavart annyira. Végülis, ez varázslat...


	2. Chapter 2

Nos, némi átolvasást és háttérmunkát követően, majdnem biztos vagyok benne, hogy készen állok. A rituáléra. Amivel megidézem az Ördögöt. Ami nagy valószínűséggel abba torkollik, hogy elvesztem a lelkem. 

Milyen szép terv...

Megőrültem? Tényleg ezt akarom? Most... komolyan?!?

Mindig is azt gondoltam, hogy egy kissé furcsa vagyok, de ez, ezzel már én is átlépem azt a bizonyos vonalat.

De mindegy is. Mégis csak Kanada vagyok.

Most már hisztérikus vagyok. Mi a fenéket fecsegek itten varázslatról meg mágiás cuccról?

Üdv ismét régi barátom, Sötétség... Ó, hogy én mennyire imádok a pánikrohamokat!

Logikátlan vagyok.

Szánalmas vagyok.

De magányos is...

Problémám van. Nos, talán több is.

Szükségem van segítségre. Határozottan szükségem van segítségre.

De nem kaphatom meg ezt a... barátaimtól? családomtól?

És miért? Mert én kicseszettül láthatatlan vagyok számukra. Nem! Inkább ők a vakok. Igen, képtelenek azt látni, amit nem akarnak. Milyen kedves érdektelen közösség is ők!

Merde! Miért is vitatkozom erről magammal? Tényleg őrült vagyok.

Meg kéne ezt tennem.

Nem kéne ezt tennem.

Alfie arca rémlett fel elmémben egy pillanatra. Majd a szüleimé.

Halál biztos, hogy meg fogom tenni.

Eh.

Édes juhar...

Túl sokat gondolkozom. Ez valami ördögi kör...

Sóhajtottam. Gyerünk, lássunk munkához. 

Kinyitottam a könyveket a megfelelő oldalakon, ahol szükségem lesz rájuk, és elkezdtem rajzolni valami jelet a padlóra.

Nem zavar a vér, szóval most egyszerű dolgom van ezzel. Nos, majdnem egyszerű. Még a boltban, a pénztáros igazán összezavarodott amikor megkérdeztem. Épp ezért nemes egyszerűséggel vettem pár csirkét, elvágtam a torkukat és hagytam őket kivérezni, amíg elég vér nem gyűlt össze.

Befejeztem a rajzolást, majd odafordultam a fő varázskönyvhöz és elkezdtem hangosan olvasni az igézetet.

Hátborzongató volt hallani a hangomat visszhangozni, mintha valami vízalatti barlangban lettem volna.

A furcsa érzés egyre csak erősödött, ahogy folytattam a recitálást.

Aztán a végére értem. A csend, ami a szavaimat követte, majdnem fülsüketítő volt, mint mikor azt érzed, hogy meg fogsz halni.

Ez számomra nagyon új és izgalmas tapasztalat volt. Szinte láttam a csendet. A varázslatot. A várakozást.

És végül... valami történt.

Sikerrel jártam.

Valaki, remélhetőleg az Ördög maga, megjelent előttem.


	3. Chapter 3

Egy teljesen normális kinézetű személy jelent meg előttem. Én csak lefagyottan álltam. Erre határozottan nem számítottam. Nos... Végülis, mire számítottam? Ez az Ördög maga... Nincs szüksége szarvakra meg farokra ehhez... Gondolom...

Kíváncsinak, egyszersmind bosszúsnak tűnt. Valószínűleg őt is megzavartam.

Szép munka, Kanada! Még a Sátánt is könnyen magadra tudod haragítani...

De, ha már itt tartunk, ideje beszélnem hozzá, még mielőtt azt gondolná, hogy nem érem meg az idejét.

Kinyitottam a számat, csak, hogy becsukjam.

Még egyszer kinyitottam, és beszélni kezdtem.

\- Hello. - Mentálisan a kezembe temettem az arcom. Tényleg? Hello? Az Ördögnek? Mon Dieu, Matthieu - szapultam magam, ami nagyon is úgy hangzott, amit papa szokott volt mondani nekem...

\- Hello. - Válaszolt. A hangja olyan mély, hogy el tudnék veszni a sötétségében... De ez most nem a megfelelő idő ilyen gondolatokra, így félretoltam. - Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért szólítottál?

\- Szerettem volna egy üzletet kötni... - motyogtam. Hirtelen minden magabiztosságom eltűnt.

\- Üzletet? - Most meglepettebbnek tűnt, mint korábban. - Rég nem kötöttem üzletet... Azt hittem az emberek elfelejtettek. Nos, úgy néz ki, hogy tévedtem. - Ajkai egy mosolyba húzódtak. - Tehát, milyen jellegű üzletet kívánnál kötni? Mi a szíved legmélyebb kívánsága? - Kérdezte egy olyan szuggesszív kifejezéssel, hogy esküszöm, abban a pillanatban, azt gondoltam, hogy a szívem vágya nincsen olyan mély, mint az ő hangja.

\- Én... É-én szeretnék... Szeretnék a barátod lenni... - mondtam, és miután a realizáltam, hogy mit is mondtam tulajdonképp, teljesen elsápadtam. Most nem azt mondtam az Ördögnek, hogy a barátja szeretnék lenni, ugye?

De, légy férfi, Kanada, ezt már nem vonhatod vissza. Sajnos. Mert ezért bizonyosan skalpodat fogja venni.

\- A barátom? - Úgy tűnt, váratlanul érte a dolog. - Nos, miért is ne? Sose volt úgy igazából barátom. De ez miért is jó neked? Ez nem egy igazi üzlet.

\- Nem ezt terveztem mondani, de nagyon kedvesnek tűnsz, és szerettem volna némi társaságot, mivel az emberek számára láthatatlan vagyok. Vagy legalábbis, ez az amit én gondolok... Egyszerűen nem vesznek észre. És elegem van a magányból... Bocsánat, ha ezzel túl önzőnek tűnök neked... - hajtottam le a fejem.

\- Megértelek. Kérlek, nézz rám. - Abbahagyta a beszédet, amíg fel nem néztem rá, amikoris folytatta. - Úgy gondolom, először beszélgetnünk kellene erről, szóval miért is nem ülünk le első lépésként, hm? - Bólintottam az ajánlatra, és miután leültünk, két csészét megtöltöttem teával, az egyiket pedig a kezébe adtam.

Ezután beszélni kezdett.


End file.
